Kado Anniversary
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang Rukia lontarkan sendiri. "Kalian dapet hadiah apa waktu anniversary pernikahan?" Kenyataannya, pertanyaan tersebut justru berbalik menyerangnya./"Kamu iri pada mereka?"/Bahasa semi-baku. —RnR?


"Kalian dapet hadiah apa waktu _anniversary_ pernikahan?"

Pertanyaan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu menyeruak begitu saja diantara obrolan para wanita yang tengah duduk melingkar. Wajah si Penanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tampak menggemaskan tatkala melempar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dia memberiku boneka beruang yang besar. Padahal aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kalau aku diberi kotak musik. Kalian tahu, didalamnya berisi _instrument_ yang ia mainkan sendiri."

"Aku hanya diajak makan malam berdua. Enak sekali kalian yang mendapat hadiah."

"Kalau kamu?"

Mendadak ditanya balik dengan pertanyaan yang semula ia lontarkan membuat sang wanita terdiam sesaat. Sambil memamerkan senyum kecil ia menjawab, "aku belum pernah dapat hadiah apapun."

Jawabannya disambut dengan wajah terkejut kawan-kawannya.

 **.**

 _ **Kado Anniversary oleh Clarette Yurisa**_

 _ **Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Bahasa semi-baku dikit. OOC. Typo(s).**_

 **.**

Hari itu Rukia hanya bisa termenung di meja tamu setelah pulang dari acara berkumpul dengan kawan lamanya dulu. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya akan sambutan dari jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi diberikan padanya ketika ia menjawab tidak pernah diberi hadiah saat Anniversary pernikahannya.

Benaknya berpikir, apa emang separah itu kalau gak pernah merayakan hari pernikahan? Apa emang separah itu kalau gak pernah diberi hadiah _anniversary_?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, suaminya itu emang cuek abis sih. Bahkan untuk sekedar memberikan coklat saja tidak pernah. Rukia jadi gak habis pikir, dosa apa sih dia sampai bisa dapet suami se-cuek itu.

Mata violet gadis itu melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamunya. Hari ini sebenarnya hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua. Hanya saja, kalau Rukia ingat tahun kemarin rasanya sedih juga. Dia tidak dapat apapun dari suaminya. Dalam hati ia membatin, Grimmjow memang keterlaluan.

Rukia menghela nafasnya. Padahal ditahun ini dia punya kejutan manis untuk Grimmjow. Tapi sekali lagi, kalau melihat perangai Grimmjow sih pasti bakalan sama seperti tahun lalu. Semua akan berakhir tanpa kenangan manis apapun. Nothing's different, istilahnya.

Pikirannya kembali berkelana ke percakapan siang tadi. Padahal dia cuma penasaran dengan hadiah _anniversary_ yang diberikan oleh suami temannya masing-masing, tapi semua itu justru berubah haluan. Pertanyaannya sendiri justru menjebaknya dalam rasa keingintahuan yang dimiliki teman-temannya.

" _Kok bisa sih Grimmjow tidak memberimu hadiah?"_ Ini komentar Orihime.

Rukia juga sebenernya pengen sih. Cuma selama ini, dia pikir kalau _anniversary_ tidak terlalu penting baginya. Jadi kalau tidak dapat hadiah, ya tidak apa.

" _Minimal sekali dalam dua tahun pernikahan kalian, kan bisa."_ Kali ini justru Tatsuki yang bicara.

Masalahnya adalah Grimmjow yang tidak bisa. Dia terlalu cuek. Waktu pacaran dulu saja, dia tidak ingat tanggal jadian mereka berdua. Makanya, kalau sekarang tidak merayakan _anniversary_ Rukia jadi merasa sudah terbiasa.

" _Kau yakin, dia memang cuek? Kau yakin ga ada hal apapun yang berubah dari hubungan kalian?"_ Komentar Rangiku yang justru membuatnya berpikir keras.

Kalau ada yang berubah, tidak mungkin 'kan Rukia bisa berakhir menikah dengan Grimmjow? Yahh, hanya saja semua pertanyaan temannya hanya ia jawab dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum apa-adanya. Kadang ia merasa sedih sendiri kalau teman-temannya mulai membicarakan keromantisan mereka dengan pasangan hidup mereka.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Suara yang memecah keheningan tersebut membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget. Iris violetnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia menyadari kalau Grimmjow sudah pulang dari kantor.

"Aku ambilkan minum ya. Kamu duduk saja dulu," ucap Rukia.

Dengan langkah ringan, ia mengambil sebuah cangkir dan menyeduh teh hangat untuk Grimmjow. Meskipun suaminya cuek keterlaluan, dia tetap saja menyayangi Grimmjow. Tangan mungilnya mengaduk-aduk minuman tersebut sebelum dibawanya untuk disuguhkan pada Grimmjow.

"Pulang kumpul, kenapa yang kulihat kamu malah melamun? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Rukia termangu sesaat. Ditatapnya Grimmjow yang kini mulai menyeruput pelan tehnya. Tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya sebelum ia berkata, "aku bicara dengan teman-teman tentang hadiah apa yang mereka dapatkan saat _anniversary_ pernikahan. Tapi ketika pertanyaan itu ditanyakan padaku, aku tidak bisa jawab."

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat sebelum terkekeh pelan. "Kamu iri pada mereka? Salah siapa dulu memilihku yang tidak romantis," godanya.

Bibir Rukia mengerucut. "Kamu gak peka nih!"

"Kamu tahu aku memang gak peka," sahut Grimmjow kalem sebelum kembali tertawa kecil. Cukup lucu baginya mendapati sikap Rukia yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih manja hari ini. "Kamu mau apa memangnya?"

Rukia melotot galak. "Kamu ngerti hadiah gak sih? Yang namanya hadiah itu tandanya aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kamu kasih untukku. Kok kamu malah justru bertanya sih. Bukan kejutan lagi dong namanya."

Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Soalnya kamu tidak pernah minta hadiah apapun sebelumnya. Aku jadi tidak tau harus berikan kamu apa, bukan."

Rukia mendengus. Grimmjow tahu kalau istrinya tengah ngambek kali ini.

"Padahal aku punya hadiah untukmu," Rukia berujar lirih.

"Apa?" sahut Grimmjow. "Kamu hamil kan?"

"Eh?" Rukia terhenyak. "Kok kamu tau sih?"

Grimmjow tertawa geli. "Siapa suruh kamu elus-elus perut terus dari kemarin. Aku kan curiga."

Rukia kembali menghela nafasnya. "Jadi berita aku hamil bukan hadiah lagi dong," ucapnya lemas.

Grimmjow tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Rukia. Padahal ia hanya menebak saja, ternyata tebakannya memang benar. Bibirnya kembali menyeruput teh yang Rukia buatkan untuknya sembari tersenyum bahagia tatkala membayangkan sosoknya yang akan menjadi ayah. Namun seolah tersadar sesuatu ia kembali tertawa pelan, membuat Rukia terheran akibatnya.

"Kenapa sih?"

Grimmjow berdehem. "Tolong ambilkan map yang ada dalam tas-ku dong."

Rukia menggerutu. Pasalnya tas kerja Grimmjow terletak di atas meja tamu, tapi dia malah meminta Rukia untuk mengambilkannya. "Ambil saja sendiri."

"Tolong, Sayang," ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar panggilan sayang tersebut, membuat Rukia luluh. Diambilnya tas tersebut sebelum dibukanya. Matanya terkejut sesaat sebelum mendelik menatap Grimmjow. "Ini maksudnya apa?"

"Happy Anniversary, Rukia."

Rukia terperangah tak percaya. Grimmjow yang cuek ini sedang bersikap romantis. Matanya kembali menatap sebuket mawar merah yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya sebelum rasa haru menyeruak dalam hatinnya. Ia masih tidak percaya, sungguh.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi istri terbaik yang kumiliki. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk menjadi ayah bagi anak kita. Rukia, aku tahu aku bukan pria romantis seperti suami dari teman-temanmu. Tapi kamu harus tau, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta seperti ini selain kamu."

Ucapan Grimmjow tersebut ditutup dengan pelukan hangat Rukia. Ucapan yang semula dilontarkan teman-temannya menguap begitu saja. Dalam hati Rukia berujar, bukan hadiah yang terpenting untuknya. Berada dalam pelukan Grimmjow sudah cukup menjadi hadiah terbaik yang selalu ia miliki.

.

Saya rindu fanfiction, satu kata yang selalu saya ucapkan dihati. Akhirnyaaa hari ini kesampean juga buat kembali ditempat ini. Maafkan saya yang sudah lamaaaa sekali menelantarkan banyak fict. Saya merasa tidak bertanggung jawab :" tapi saya juga gamau discontinued. Haduh saya banyak maunya wkwk. Udah berapa lama yah saya gak pernah nongol haha, mungkin setahun atau bahkan dua tahun atau lebih? Saya ga inget :( Udah banyak yang lupa juga kali sama saya wkwk. Kali ini saya persembahkan fict saya buat kalian semua. Setelah sekian lama ga pernah nulis, semoga tulisan saya masih enak buat dibaca kalian semua yah :"

At last, ditunggu review-nya yah teman-teman sekalian :)


End file.
